Just Breathe
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Life is cruel. Full of pain, sorrow and regret. And sometimes to gain perspective on things that have past, you have to move forward. Runing away is what some would call it, but not me. My name is Annabella Swanson and this is my story.


**I do not know if you will like it or not, but I hope you do.**

**-DoYouEverStopEating**

_Summary_

_Life is cruel; it's filled with anger, hate & sadness. As the world turns people get forgotten, people get lost, and people like me have the opportunity to run away & hide. That is what I must do. But I want you to know that I will always love you Daddy._

Chapter 1

I placed the note for Charlie on the kitchen side next to a photo of myself and him. I would miss Charlie so much, but I had to leave. The encounter with Laurent had taught me that no one was safe as long as I remained here. Victoria was coming for me, and I wouldn't let anyone be harmed because of me. And in my current state I didn't think it would be wise to stay and have people asking questions. They wouldn't understand that I couldn't tell them.

I got into my Chevy and turned the key in the ignition. As the engine roared to life, I let out a small sigh. All my things were in the back of my truck, including a small amount of groceries, my books, all my clothes, my mattress and pillows, etc. I basically stripped everything from my room and stuck it in my truck. I even found my birthday presents from the Cullen's under the floorboards. I had covered it all with a plastic sheet encase it rained, and some tools encase my truck broke down. I had taken all the money I had out of my account, and hoped it was enough.

Before I left the small, rainy, green town of Forks I needed to drop off a few letters to some friends. As I pulled out of the driveway, Charlie's cruiser pulled in. A tear leaked out of my eye but I knew this was the right thing to do so I kept going.

The first one to be delivered was to Mike Newton. Since I knew he and his mother were at wok, it was easy to just slide it in the mail box and leave without anyone noticing. That is exactly what I did. The second letter was to Angela Weber. I had planned to do the same as I had done for Mike but their mail box seemed to be missing. So I had to do plan B. I rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. In the doorway stood a beautiful, young woman who I knew as Carol Weber, Angela's mother. She smiled softly at me and said "Bella, how are you?" She was one of the most selfless humans I had ever met. Her beauty shone inside and out, and she had been like a third mother to me. My first of course being Renee and my second being Esme, which was fairly funny as they had abandoned me.

"I'm good thanks Carol" I replied "How are you?"

"Not bad Bella. Angela isn't in at the moment, she has gone to Ben's o you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No thanks Carol, could you just give her this for me?" I handed her the letter as she nodded. She smiled again, and we bid each other farewell.

The third letter I had to deliver was possibly the easiest. It was to Renee. All I had to do was place the letter in a letter box and then hope that it reached her. The fourth was to Jacob, so I drove out to La Push. The drive there was peaceful and gave me time to reminisce my most treasured memories with all my friends. I remembered once when we were eight, I came down to Forks for the summer. Jake and I sat outside his house and made mud pies for 3 hours straight. I smiled at the thought. It reminded me of a happier and simpler time. One that I could never go back to. Not now.

When I got to Jacob's I sat in my truck for what felt like hours, just staring at the door. This was probably the hardest letter to deliver, even though Jacob hated me. As I was about to get out of my truck, the door opened, and Billy wheeled himself out onto the porch. "He isn't here Bella" he said in a stern voice, and I handed him the letter.

"Could you just give him that for me, when he gets back? Please?" I looked down at him and he nodded slowly.

The last and final letters was to the Cullen's. Only I didn't know where to send it too. I drove up to their house, and noticed that the front door was open. I got out of my truck, and walked slowly through the open door. I walked through the house and into the living room, where the accident had happened on my birthday. The glass table which I had smashed had been replaced with a new one, which was covered in a dust sheet. I placed the letters on the table, lined up.

The first was for Carlisle, and it explained how I thought of him as a father, and thanking him for all those times when he helped me after falling down or being in an accident.

The second, was for Esme. It talked about how much her children loved her, and it reflected in what I thought of her. She was my second mother. My Forks mother.

The third was for Alice. I started out by writing about her amazing fashion sense and how much I was actually going to miss playing Bella Barbie. She was my sister, and one of my best friends. Even if she had abandoned me.

The fourth was for Rosalie. Although she seemed to hate me, I wanted to tell her that I would actually miss her.

The fifth was for Jasper. There was so much I wanted to say to him, so much that I wanted to let him know that I had forgiven even though there was nothing to forgive. Jasper could not help that he lusted after my blood. I wanted to give him hope, and reassure him that the blood lust would get better. So that is what I wrote.

The sixth was for Emmett. I knew Emmett to be of free spirit, so I tried to joke a little bit. Teasing him, that now I would never get to play against him at baseball. I could hear his laughter and eagerness as I wrote, and it made me smile for the first time in a while.

The seventh was the hardest to write. It was to Edward. I said only a few simple words:

_Edward,_

_I Love you, but I know you cannot return the feeling._

_Bella_

I thought that it summed up our relationship, and I hoped that he felt guilty about what he did. Because now that I had delivered the letters, I didn't feel my usual depression. I felt anger. It was a relief from the usual pain and depression. I heard a noise, coming from upstairs and a large crash. I turned to face the stairs, and saw 3 vampires standing at the top. I froze, and then ran out to my truck. I knew that they could capture and kill me if they wanted, but I ran anyway. I managed to make it out of the house, and to the door of my truck before a hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around and then I saw the vampires. All 7 of them. I froze, afraid.


End file.
